A Ride to Remember
by mrhappybomb
Summary: a short story based off Disneyland's new ride Space Mountain! Just think of the story in Kim's POV....


A Ride to Remember guess

The rides structure building could be seen from the high way a bout a mile from the park on a clear day and the trees were out of you're way. The building was a very large circular building with Lines of metal sticking out at lest a foot high every 10 yards or so. The building was 185 feet tall and at the top was a massive spike giving the building its final height. In the day it's a pinkish grey color but at night it's a dark blue color.

The line it's self could range any were from five minutes (if your lucky enough to be there when the park opens) to 125 minutes, (which is 2 hours 5 minutes)!

I walk inside the building to see a picture of a space station named Space Station 77. I continue to walk down the narrow path way designed to actually look like a space station I turn right and see a T.V with the name of the ride on it spelled in red letters with a black out line. I watch it for a second and a guy with black hair appear on the screen he said …

"Welcome space travelers. Space Mountain is a thrilling, high speed, turbulent roller coaster type ride in the dark that includes sharp turns, sudden drops and stops. Before you embark on your adventure, please place all hats, glasses and lose possessions in the storage pouch directly in front of you. To prepare for launch pull the lab bar toward you. You are now ready for your intergalactic adventure. Thank you and have a great flight." The rides name came back on the screen.

I continue walking until I reach the main station, as I walk in I'm face to face with a huge space ship that's is dock directly above the rides main station platform. I could hear a faint but constant roaring of the engines. As I continue to walk down the path to the station I could see a screen with a huge gas planet and a bunch of stars. I eventually reach the ride. One of the attendants asked me how many were in my group. I said one and he pointed to row one of six. I walk and stand behind the air gates. One of the rocket shaped coaster cars came up. It stopped and let the passengers out. They looked very happy and excited I heard one of them say lets ride this again. The air gates opened and I climbed in and sat down in the seat closes to the exit.

After every body was in the car moved forward and stopped, there was another car in front of us. A bright red light flashed and the car turned right and disappeared. My train moved forward and stopped and a guy's voice came on…

"Space shuttle please keeps your arms, hand, feet and legs in side the rocket. And watch your children. You are clear for launch." The voice said there was a shield type thing in front of me the same bright red light turned on but was blinking like a signal for a traffic turn. Some strange music turned on and we turned left and I was in what looked like a room were only the pipes were turned on but were colored a dark neon red. The car was pulled up ward but only for a few seconds. Then a different deeper voice came on… "This is 77 to mission control we are initiating power transfer in 3…2…1" right after he said that I was at the top of the small lift hill when I heard a static charge up. I was in a tunnel of light blue lights. The lights were moving very slow at first and a loud siren could be heard but the further I went in the faster the lights went eventually I turned right and lights instantly stop. And I heard a female voice this time. "Power at maximum" she said as I look up the huge lift hill I could see what looked like a galaxy spinning. Then she said " punching launch coordinates" then a small tunnel of light came down, then boom I was in a red vortex I could fell the room spinning as I climbed the lift hill we reached the top of the lift hill and I couldn't believe it but it looked like I was in space for real. I turned left and a guy's voice came on.

"You are go for launch in T-minus 10…9…8…7…6…5…4" by there I was going up another small lift hill, at least I think I was it was to dark to tell. "3…2…1…lift off!" there was a loud engine sound then a really heavy music started and I was gone cursing through space after a bout a minute and a half I fell a really strong helix going left and then boom I was in a tunnel of bright lights but different color circling me in a clockwise direction there was a bright flash of light an two very loud bangs then what look ed like stars jumbled together moving at me really fast the car slowed down and I turned left in to darkness I could hear another guy's voice say… "Welcome back space travelers." And I was right back were I started under the huge docked space ship.


End file.
